


Atlas Astray

by Ways



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ways/pseuds/Ways
Summary: In a world of secrets and lies, tensions rise high between the defenders of the world. Despite saving the Atlas Relic, the battle leaves the Kingdom of Atlas in ruins and General Ironwood decides to give Ozpin a piece of his mind. Post-Volume 5, Drabble.





	Atlas Astray

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm new to RWBY and have fallen in love with it. I don't plan to be making many fics with this franchise but this is a little something that I wrote based on a friend's headcanon. He believes that Ironwood may become a sort of antivillain of his own against both the main cast and Salem along with the rest of Atlas. I thought it was interesting and decided to take that scenario for a spin. I hope you enjoy it.

 

After a long battle with Salem's forces, the Atlas relic had been saved. With the power of Ozpin's group, the Atlas Academy and Military they had done it.

Oscar, who had actually been doing a lot of the fighting himself, smiled as he clutched the weapon he now used to support his weight. He did it. He helped save the day. He was getting better at the whole hero stuff. He liked it.

But his smile soon fell as Ironwood marched towards him, a scowl hard pressed onto his face as he approached.

Without warning, Oscar had control ripped from him. He glowed that familiar green glow and soon, Ozpin was left in his place.

"James, I-"

"Save it, Ozpin!" The man barked back. "Do you know what you have caused here today?"

"Yes, I know. Salem followed us right to Atlas. But I couldn't have known that she would manage to pull off this sort of stunt so soon after Mistral."

"Bullshit. You know full and well what she is capable of. She destroyed Beacon, has stolen the fall maiden's powers and brought about the near destruction of Atlas just now!"

Oscar frowned.

"You and your secrets are going to bring about the end of the world if you don't act responsibly!"

Ozpin furrowed his brow and glared at him. "I have absolutely everything under control!"

James then gestured to the destruction all around them. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL UNDER CONTROL!? THIS KINGDOM HAS NEARLY FALLEN! HAD I NOT INTERVENED IT WOULD HAVE ENDED UP JUST LIKE THE ONE YOU FAILED AND DIED TO PROTECT!"

Ozpin was about to snap back, but fell short at that. He wasn't wrong.

James sighed. "Ozpin, I have tried to be compliant with all your secrets and all your lies. But this has gone too far. You have put my kingdom in danger and I am done."

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"As of now, I hearby declare that Atlas has officially cut ties with you, your secret society and those who follow you. We'll handle Salem our way and if you interfere, I will not hesitate to kill you again and again before you get that message through that thick skull of yours."

The members of Teams RWBY and JNR gasped at that.

Ozpin however, shook his head. "That's not a good idea, James. Salem will stop at nothing to get what she wants and if you think for even a moment that she cannot handle your army then you are surely mistaken."

"I'll take my chances." Ironwood firmly stated. And with that, he turned and walked away.

"James!"

He stopped and turned back to him.

"I-I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've put you through." With that, he released his hold on Oscar to which he immediately collapsed. Ruby was quick to run over and catch him to which he smiled at her.

He didn't turn back to him. Coldly, he stated, "Tell that to the victims of Beacon and Atlas."

Ironwood then addressed the two teams that had been watching the exchange. "Children, you've all fought admirably today and have shown what it truly means to be a huntsman. It's no wonder that Ozpin chose all of you to be involved."

"Uh… thank you, sir." Jaune said.

"With the exemplary skill I've seen from each and every one of you today, please know that you all are welcome to have a place within Atlas' accademy and military. Once the reconstruction of our school and kingdom are complete, we will be taking serious measures against Salem, that I believe all of you would be interested in."

They all looked at each other, not sure what to say.

But it was the youngest of the group that spoke. Panting, Oscar said, "O-Ozpin says that isn't a good idea."

"This offer excludes you." He bit back.

Oscar frowned and went deeper into Ruby's embrace.

The others weren't sure about what to say, but it was Yang who spoke up. "Thank you, General Ironwood. We'll think about it."

"Understood." With that, the general walked off leaving them all to think about it.


End file.
